


Banri the softie

by Karls_idols



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Cuddles, Emotional, Kisses, M/M, corner of the eyes kisses, headcanon that Banri is a soft bean, its fluff with a happy ending, its not angst unless you interpret it to be so, juza is best comforter, neck kisses, snotty banri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karls_idols/pseuds/Karls_idols
Summary: After watching an emotional Tv show Banri finds himself crying hysterically. Luckily his sexy delinquent boyfriend Juza is there to comfort him.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Banri the softie

**Author's Note:**

> TW // Swearing.

The Mankai company were once again doing a whole company Tv watch. It was their once a week commitment where they’d all gather in the lounge and watch whatever was on Tv that night.

On this particular night, the only thing that was interesting on Tv was a show about life working as a vet. With the Mankai company being full of animal lovers, it was perfect for them.

Well, that’s what they’d thought anyway. What they didn’t expect was the couples to be cuddled up together and the single ladies in the room to be squished up with one another.

It was a *very* depressing show. There’s depressing, and then there’s Sakyo actually feeling sympathetic to something, meaning it is incredibly depressing.

People were crying at the passing of a dog. The people you would expect to cry were, anyway. Members such as Muku, Kazunari, Sakuya, Citron, Tsumugi (Who really could’ve used a cuddle from Zabi) and Taichi.

Also ones you wouldn’t expect to cry, were crying, Tasuku (who was cuddled up to Tsumugi), Azuma, Omi, Tsuzuru, Itaru (who was trying to hide in Citron’s shoulder) and Masumi was very much on the verge.

Oh. And Banri. Actually, mostly Banri. Like, this man was genuinely dying. He was crying so much his cheeks were wet. Even though he was sat on Juza’s lap, it didn’t help.

My god, this man was bawling like a baby. His eyes looked like they’d been stung by bees, his breathing was as gross and ratty like an old kitchen towel, and his nose was just oozing with snot.

Not only that, but the commentary that came with it. Holy cow. “No...uuughhhh....no! Oh god...” which was followed and interrupted by large sobs and big sniffles.

“Ban....c-calm down...” Juza said with a wavering voice. He didn’t know how to deal with tears on a good day with sunshine and rainbows, let alone while Banri was becoming the human incarnation of a snot and tear bubble on his lap.

All he could do was hold Banri’s wet from tears hands and kiss his slippery cheek and tell him it’s okay.

“But it’s not okay...! The dog-! The illness-! Ugh...” and if you add a million sobs and coughs afterwards, congratulations, you have achieved what Banri sounded like.

It actually ended up with Juza having to take Banri out of the lounge and to their dorm room to calm him down at least a little.

“C’mere Ban, stop cryin’ already. You’re freakin’ me out over here...” Juza sighed, pulling Banri close and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Banri just continued crying, wiping his nose on one of Juza’s shoulders and resting his head on the other, still crying, just not as hard.

It was after awhile of cuddling that Juza began to laugh. Hard. Very hard. Very very very incredibly hard.

“W-What’s so funny?!” Banri croaked out, gripping Juza’s shirt tight in his hands and looking directly in his eyes.

“Sorry, you’re just such a dork s’mtimes,” Juza snickered, ruffling Banri’s hair and pressing a kiss to his neck gently.

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Ya softie,” Juza teased, pressing kisses to the corners of Banri’s eyes, then dragged his thumbs along the bottom of them to clear away the rest of the tears.

“It’s not my fault. I’m an animal lover,” Banri huffed, voice a lot less wobbly this time. 

“Eugh, fuck. Gross. Did you fucking have to?” Juza yelled, holding up the corner of his snot stained t-shirt.

“Well Sorry, s’not my fault. You let me hug you.”

“Whatever. Lemme change and we can watch somethin’ else,” Juza sighed, peeling his shirt off and chucking it in their washbin, then heading off to find a new one.

“Shall I get the blankets n snacks?” 

“Yeah.”

Cuddled under a blanket and eating snacks while watching cheesy Tv shows and movies with a sexy delinquent boyfriend? Banri could vibe with that.

It was almost certain he’d feel better by tonight. That’s why he loved Juza and would continue to do so for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls pls pls come scream abt them with me on Instagram & Twitter @Karls_idols


End file.
